


Life Is Poetry

by enanowo



Category: Life Is Strange 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:20:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enanowo/pseuds/enanowo
Summary: Nothing but a monster is what you think you've become.Too cruel of a damage, it can't ever be undone.But don't you know a monster can never be oneWhen they’re loved so sincerely by someone?
Relationships: Daniel Diaz & Sean Diaz, Sean Diaz & Lyla Park
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	1. A Brother's Selfless Love

Troubled youngling, raise that head of yours.  
In your possession is the remedy that cures.

In all shapes and colors are the wounds scattered across your canvas.

Its artist a timeless mystery, you can't help but feel anxious.

Fear not, little one, fear not.  
Remember all the battles you've already fought.

For I know no stronger soul, nor a braver fighter  
Whose heavy heart ever seemed to feel any lighter.

Follow him, for he is your sun.  
Only for you he was ready to run.

Be patient, my child, you can survive until another dawn  
And be greeted by his warm embrace, as expected from your Sean.

Nothing but a monster is what you think you've become.  
Too cruel of a damage, it can't ever be undone.  
But don't you know a monster can never be one  
When they’re loved so sincerely by someone?

You were never a monster, my little one  
But a sunflower loved dearly by its sun.

A brother's selfless love, the most precious gift you've ever received.

For as long as you can remember, in you he's always believed.


	2. My Freedom's Key

Don’t leave me, don’t love me, don’t warm my heart.  
I'm so tired, don’t you see me fall apart?

What will it take for me to stop bleeding?  
Will I get to rest if I keep on sleeping?

Tell me how to be set free.  
Take me to my freedom’s key.

If it’s death and destruction, if it’s simple hate alone,  
Then why did I meet those angels whose fate crossed with my own?

If it's life and salvation, if it's pure love felt so deeply,  
Then why do I yearn for more, so greedily and so weakly?

Don’t confuse me, I don’t want to question it.  
The root of their resentment, their love, to hell with it.

For I’m a burden, born to disappoint.  
Tempted to let this be my breaking point.


	3. Most Precious Artwork

Gaze upon the starry night, can you see how jealous the stars are? You’re the shiniest of them all, you’re tonight’s only star.

You keep glowing like no one has ever done before.  
As time passes, you’re growing on me more and more.  


You want to look strong, but your tears betray you.  
You ask me if you’re a monster and your voice trembles in fear.

Look at me, enano, and engrave it to your heart:  
You’re not what life gives you, but what you make with it, you hear?  


With the weight of your love, so intense and almost too uncanny, there will never be greater company than you, my dear Danny.

If I can call myself a rightful artist, just as you’ve always told me, then you’re by far my most precious artwork this world will ever get to see.


	4. What Does It Say?

What does it say about him if he cares about no one but you?

What does it say about you if you don’t dare to accept the truth?

What does it say about you two if you aren’t ready to face the battles life will put you through?

What does it say about your father, who raised you on his own, all alone, and never once treated you like a bother? 

What does it say about you if he’s now a bittersweet memory, one you’re too scared to come back to?  
Would he still be proud of you no matter what you’d do? 

What does it say about you if your longing won’t ever subdue? If all attempts to break through are long overdue? If your point of view is judged as nothing but untrue? 

What does it say about you  
if after everything you  
are still the one  
he looks up to?


	5. Wounded Serendipity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serendipity — The occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.

Loving you is a tender reminder to treasure this life. When did being loved by you start to feel like the sun’s warmest embrace? 

Eager to save this bleeding heart, I force it to love you less. My attempt to replace the dull pain leaves nothing but an empty place. 

This has always been my curse, letting my emotions become this strong. 

Numbness greets me like an old friend. This time, I’m afraid I won’t last long.

It never hurt this much to be wrong, for you’ll always be unreachable. I’ve been deceiving myself all along. 

I could have stayed away from you, but I didn’t. I longed for you and now my life turned into a bittersweet song.

You’d joke how you’ve never learned how to read and I agree. You’re quite dense, but despite that or maybe because of that, fondness washes over me in waves.

Loving someone is wishing them to be happy, even if it’s not by your side. I hope they keep putting that shy smile on your face, whatever it takes.


End file.
